1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a merchandiser, and more particularly, to a merchandiser that is installed, for instance, in an amusement park arcade. The merchandiser allows people to play a game associated with a desired prize, and discharges the corresponding prize according to a result of playing the game. A method of controlling a game thereof is also described.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, merchandisers designed to augment a sense of fulfillment or entertainment, in addition to the purpose of playing a game in a game room or arcade, has recently become popular, and a heavy investment has been made in the development of merchandisers.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional merchandiser that is disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0245379 (Titled “Prize Discharge Actuator”) and provides a prize according to a result of a game. The merchandiser includes a belt frame 3 installed in the front of a body a, a belt 2 formed in the belt frame, prize hanging grooves 1 formed on the belt 2, a control unit b, and a speed reduction unit c installed in the rear of the body a. The merchandiser further includes a driving gear 4 driving the belt 2, a switch 5 stopping the discharge of a prize, and an operation control board 6 installed in the control unit b. Further, a reduction gear is installed in the speed reduction unit c and is connected to a motor 7.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional merchandiser. Prizes are hanging on a screw-shaped prize hanging assembly with strings for exhibition. A motor rotates the screw-shaped prize hanging assembly, and the prizes exhibited on the prize hanging assembly are moved forward in a rotating direction and are discharged by free fall at an end of the prize hanging assembly.
These merchandisers are developed in various well-known structures such as an inertial structure or in a rotation push-structure that are frequently used in vending machines.
These structures have problems in that they are considerably complicated, require a great deal of production costs, and are bulky. Particularly, since the machines are complicated, the exhibited prizes are slightly exposed, and an exhibition effect cannot be expected. There is additionally a problem in that an exhibition part is separately installed.
Further, when the motor is merely driven, the prize is not stopped at an accurate position and is inconsistently pushed. When the prize is hanging at a short distance, it may be prematurely discharged.
When the prizes are hung, they cannot be uniformly hung, which leads to slight inconveniences.